Promesas incumplidas
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Cuando cumplimos nuestros objetivos o sueños siempre, sin ninguna excepcion, hay que pagar un precio por conseguirlo. ¿Zoro sera capaz de pagar ese precio o no? Zoro x Robin. Denle una oportunidad, por favor.
1. Chapter 1

-Idiota.-grito interrumpiendo la paz de la noche la arqueóloga de la Banda de Sombrero de Paja.

La chica estaba que ardía de lo enfadada que estaba, cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía que utilizara sus poderes para estrangular y torturar a la persona que tenía delante de sus narices. Intentaba por todos los medios de controlar sus emociones y sus impulsos pero su paciencia había llegado a un límite de no retorno.

Era difícil que la morena estuviera con ese nivel de enfado, algo le debía ocurrir para que ella reaccionara de esa forma. Apretó los puños y se marchó del puesto de vigilancia pero eso intento por que unos fuertes brazos le impidieron dar un paso.

-¡Suéltame!- le dedico una mirada de puro odio mientras ponía resistencia, liberándose de su opresor pero sabía de sobra que con ayuda de sus poderes solo le movería unos centímetros.- Te he dicho que me sueltes. –ordeno elevando la voz.

-No hemos terminado…- grito el peliverde y espadachín de la banda de Sombrero de Paja. Apretó más su agarre en los brazos de la chica consiguiendo que hiciera un gesto de dolor, pero poco le importo.

-¡Cállate, idiota!- ya le daba absolutamente igual si sus nakamas despertaban. – Suéltame de una maldita vez, canalla.-los insultos no le afectaban al espadachín, cosas peores le habían llamado.

-No hasta que hablemos.

-No hay nada que hablar.-una lagrimas se le escaparon porque le dolía, le dolía tanto lo que le estaba diciendo.-Eres un maldito idiota.

-Basta, Robin.-le apretó más fuerte haciéndola daño aunque él no tuviera esas intenciones.-Deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada. –Intento por activa y pasiva que la chica recuperara la compostura pero a él la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

-No te importo una mierda ¿Verdad?- le encaro con los ojos vidriosos. –Para ti soy una maldita mierda que me puede tirar cuando te da la gana.- todo se había ido a la mierda.

-No estoy de humor para aguantar estas gilipolleces.-la soltó bruscamente tirándola en el suelo, porque sentía que si seguía por ese camino acabaría haciéndola algo malo y no lo permitiría. –Hablaremos cuando estés mejor.

La paciencia de Zoro había pasado al límite y no quería algo ocurriese para luego arrepentirse, no quería empeorar más la situación que estaba a punto de estallas como si fuera una olla a toda presión. Pero ahora ella no quería dejar la discusión a media.

-Eso es haz lo que siempre. –su voz sonaba quebrada. Las lágrimas salían sin ningún consentimiento pero los ojos le escocia de tanto reprimirlas. El enarco una ceja sin entender nada. –Dejarme sola como los demás. Abandóname.

-Me da igual lo que digas. La decisión está tomada.

La morena se levantó entre lágrimas dispuesta a bofetearle como a nadie se había atrevido pero Zoro lo vio venir y la sujeto de la muñeca cuando la alzo quedando los dos muy cerca que la respiración se mezclaba y sus miradas ardían con furia.

La empujo cayendo al suelo. No iba a permitir que nadie le levantara la mano y menos ella. Se la escucho sollozar, sus rodillas y codos estaban rojas por el golpe. La tensión le consumía y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta. Le dolía tanto hacer esto pero no había otro remedio.

Cuando su mano se apoyó en el pomo a punto de abrir la puerta, la morena se incorporó levemente y con la cabeza agachada para que no viera el dolor en sus ojos.

-Eres un cobarde.-intento que su voz no sonara ahogada pero sonó con desesperación y furia. -Nunca has pensado en mí. ¿Verdad?- sonrió de medio lado.-Siempre piensas en ti y tu estúpido sueño. Tú maldito y estúpido sueño.-lloro más fuerte. Zoro le permitió que le insultara su sueño por que se merecía eso y más.

Le dolía verla tan destrozada, suplicando que se quedara con ella, replicándole tantas cosas de forma indirecta. Pero tenía todo el derecho del mundo.

-Te importa más tu sueño que yo. Dímelo.-le exigió con el puño en el pecho para que no se lo saliera al saber la pregunta.

Respiro hondo, cerró los ojos unos segundos dispuesto a cometer peor error de su vida. Esto le dolería más a el que a ella porque sacrificaría lo más importante de su vida. Se dijo mentalmente que era lo correcto por el bien suyo, pero no por el bien de ella, por que sufriría por un idiota como él.

-Si.- porque le dio tanto ese monosílabo. Desde ahí en adelante todo cambiaria.

Las lágrimas de la morena desaparecieron unos segundos a causa del impacto, esperaba otra respuesta pero al parecer el sentimiento no era mutuo. Se arrepintió tanto haberse enamorado profundamente de él y en cambio, esto era lo que recibía.

-Ahora soy el mejor espadachín y tengo que demostrarlo.-maldito orgullo.-Aquí no avanzo.

-Entonces llévame contigo.-le propuso la morena desesperada. Joder ella le amaba con locura y si él se iba el dolor que sufriría sería peor que arrancarle todas las extremidades a la vez.

-No.- dijo cortante. No la quería llevar por el siempre motivo de que desde se convirtió en el mejor espadachín del mundo debía enfrentarse con miles de enemigos muy poderosos y lo menos que deseaba era que la mujer que amaba saliera lastimado por su culpa.

-¿Por qué no?- grito, le daba absolutamente igual si sus nakamas estaban despiertos y la escuchaban gritar.

Suspiro derrotado, no quería llegar a estos extremos y conociéndola no pararía hasta que el aceptara llevarla o que no dejara la banda, pero la decisión estaba más que decidida. Debía entrenar para mantener el título en lugares muy peligrosos, desconocidos para cualquier ser y ella no está preparada para que se convirtiera en su debilidad.

A él le daba absolutamente igual si en el camino le torturaban, perdiera un brazo, le mataran… pero a ella no. Le importaba demasiado para llevarle a esta aventura tan peligrosa. Joder la amaba demasiado. Todo menos ella.

-Porque ya no te amo.- soltó cortando la respiración a la morena. Su última baza. Su último recurso y el último puñal que aguantaría el corazón del peliverde. –Desde hace unos meses ya no siento lo mismo. Solo estaba contigo porque no sabía cómo decírtelo.- ella quedo paralizada sin habla. Zoro sentía el peor ser del mundo, quería que le apuñalaran que le arrancaran las extremidades. Observo por un segundo a la chica que tanto amaba para abrir la puerta y salir de esa maldita sala.

Observo sus ojos rojos, su cuerpo dañado por su culpa y como su piel temblaba. Por qué tenía que irse, la amaba, amaba a sus nakamas, amaba el barco fue presente de esos dos años de relación entre ellos dos y las locuras y aventuras vividas con sus nakamas. Pero su conseguir su sueño tenía un precio muy caro que tenía que pagar el solo. Ahora entendía las advertencias de Ojo de Halcón.

-No lo entiendo.-apretó los puño la chica. El enarco las cejas sin entender nada. Iba a pedirle una explicación pero su furia se apodero de ella y soltó lo que menos deseaba. Se levantó con la cabeza agachada. –No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida. –soltó sonando amenaza. Zoro quedo paralizado.-No quiero volverte a ver. Me has oído, Espadachín.- le dolió escuchar su antiguo apodo. –No quiero que te acerques a mí, ni menos hablarme ni mirarme. –apretó los puños con fuerza apunto de sangrar por las uñas.-No quiero verte nunca más. Me oyes. Nunca más.- empezó a lanzarle cosas para que se marchara y así fue como lo hizo.

Rápidamente atravesó la puerta cerrándola detrás de él. Cuando se aseguró que ya se había ido, sus rodillas cedieron al dolor que soportaba su corazón y empezó a llorar como nunca había llorado.

-Idiota, idiota.-repitió la chica con el corazón destrozado. Esta noche sería muy difícil para ella, pero sabía de sobra que desde esa noche todo cambiaria a peor.

Zoro estaba apoyado en la puerta de la sala de vigilancia escuchando los sollozos y los insultos de la chica que le dedicaba de forma justificada. Estaba peor el que ella, lo podéis asegurar, porque era la única persona que le importaba tanto para perder su vida por protegerla. Tantas veces le prometió que iban a estar juntos hasta el fin de sus días, las veces que planearon planes de futuro ellos dos juntos y sus nakamas, los momentos vividos con ella y los besos robados, los sonrojos provocado por sus juegos, las risas, los momentos difíciles… todo lo superaron juntos.

Le prometió tantas veces dar su vida por ella, pero ahora mismo se acababa de dar cuenta que la promesa de amarla eternamente, hasta el fin de sus días, y que cumplirían juntos sus sueños, nunca se cumpliría. Era la primera promesa que rompía y de la más importante.

Zoro deslizo su espalda contra la puerta cuando dejo de escuchar a la morena, seguramente se habría dormido del cansancio. Unas lágrimas empezaron a surcar de los ojos del peliverde. Ahora no se podía derrumbar pero el era humano igual que todos nosotros.

Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó, en menos de unos minutos sus nakamas se levantaría y el desde entonces no tenía que estar en el barco, debería desaparecer para siempre. Sin perder el tiempo cogió sus cosas y fue en camino hacia el Merry 2 donde le esperaba Luffy y Nami.

Nami no estaba desacuerdo de que dejara el barco y más a la morena pero después de explicárselo todo cedió a regaña dientes. Luffy simplemente estaba deprimido por que perdería a su mejor amigo.

-Todo está preparado, Zoro.- le informo la pelirroja. –Aquí tienes los mapas.- el asintió sin ganas de seguir llorando.-¿Esta todo bien?- noto los ojos rojos de Zoro. – el volvió a sentir.

-¿Estás seguro de que te quieres ir?-intentaron que recapacitase pero desde que supieron la noticia desde ayer nada le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

-Es lo correcto. –empezó a dejar las cosas en el merry dos y se puso a irse pero antes debería decirle una cosas a sus compañeros. –Por favor, cuidar de Robin. Ahora más que nunca os necesita.

Antes de que pudiera despedirse perfectamente de sus queridos nakamas empezó a surcar las enormes olas que se acercaban. No necesitan palabras, sabían perfectamente lo que le quería decir el peliverde.

Nami y Luffy rezaron porque un día de esto se volvieran a juntar por el bien de todos en especial de la chica que lloraba por él.

Era un precio caro pero en el fondo se repetía. Había valido la pena pagar por su sueño.

 **Fin.**

 **O puede que no.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW.**

 **¿Qué os aparecido este fic? Algo distinto de lo habitual, bueno ya sabéis que me gusta hacer algo distinto de lo habitual para sorprenderos y alegraros un poco el día.**

 **Si queréis que haya segunda parte me tenéis que mandar un review o un mensaje privado comentándome lo que queráis tanto si os ha gustado o lo que hay que mejorar. No sé cuándo actualizare mis otros fic pero seguramente que dentro de poco publique uno. Ya sabéis que con las clases es imposible. Asi que imaginaos. Un beso y abrazos a todos los que me leais y por favor mandarme un review que no cuesta nada.**

 **Viva el zorobin.**

 **Siento las faltas de ortografías que lo he hecho corriendo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Un trueno interrumpió la oscura y silenciosa habitación. Rápidamente se incorporó asustada del estruendo sonido. Sudaba en frio, su respiración estaba agitada que casi le costaba respirar, estaba tan aterrada porque su sueño parecía real. Noto como una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla hasta perderse entre las sábanas blancas.

Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas intentando recuperar su respiración. Otro trueno hizo que un grito se le escapara de la garganta resonando por toda la habitación. Apretó fuertemente sus parpados. Era una estupidez, solo había sido una maldita pesadilla.

Sintió como la puerta de su habitación crujía dando paso a la luz del pasillo. No se inmuto, ni siquiera le dedico ningún segundo para averiguar quién era. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Una fría brisa se coló por la puerta provocando que la morena se estremeciera. El intruso se sentó en el borde de la cama cerca de la chica. Ella no lo dudo y rápidamente le abrazo. Su cuerpo temblaba, en cambio el cuerpo contrario se tensó como una cuerda a punto de estallar.

Dudoso abrazo por la cintura a la chica. Permitió que se escondiera en su hombro derecho mientras arrugaba su traje. El coloco su cabeza encima de la suya oliendo ese aroma que tanto le enloquecía.

-El mismo sueño.- no pregunto, afirmo serio mirando a la nada de forma inexpresiva. –Deberías olvidarlo.- como siempre tan borde.

-No puedo hacerlo.-se apartó levemente mientras se secaba esa pequeña lagrima que le había delatado.- Sé que un día se cumplirá mi pesadilla y yo no podré hacer nada.- se sentó en su regazo y lentamente le beso sin darle ninguna posibilidad de defenderse, pero conociéndole tampoco le iba a explicar nada.

Ya se lo había dejado bien claro más de una vez, si tenía que elegir entre Robin y su sueño, ella perdería. Elegiría su sueño antes que ella, pero eso era al principio…con el paso del tiempo dudaba de sí mismo si elegiría su sueño o ella.

-Tienes razón.- se mintió a si misma.- Debería olvidarlo.- se separó de el dispuesta a dormir. Esto le preocupo a Zoro, su mirada decía una cosa tan distinta que decía sus labios. –Buenas noches, Espadachín.- cerro los ojos apunto de dormirse, pero algo le interrumpió.

Unas manos se colaron por debajo de las sabanas tocando su delicada cintura. Ella ignoro el gesto, pero lo que no ignoro fue el castro beso que le había robado en los labios, provocando que la morena se diera la vuelta.

Se colocó encima de ella agarrándolas de las manos y situarla encima de su cabeza. Ella no dijo nada, esperaba el siguiente movimiento de Zoro y preparada para atacar si fuera necesario.

Empezó a besarla lentamente con sexualidad y sentimiento, no tardo más de dos segundo en ser respondido. No pasaron a más, solo se besaron con desesperación, sexualidad y sentimiento. No había nada que los molestaran, solo se escuchaba los truenos atreves de la ventana y como el Sunny se mecía levemente siendo un ambiente relajado e íntimo.

Acaricio sus caderas por debajo de su camiseta. Nunca había llegado más allá que unos besos y algunas caricias. Por lo demás no había ningún avance después de casi 3 meses. Ella no quería ir rápido pero quería entregarse a él.

Siempre recordaba lo que decía el espadachín. Solo disfrutarían de su compañía, nada más, no quería que fuera ella un entretenimiento. Debía mantener su título. No dudaba ni un instante que ella era lo demasiado fuerte que con un simple movimiento se cargaría a miles de barcos piratas, caza recompensas y marines a la vez. Pero solo era atracción ¿no?

Otra lágrima se le escapó a la morena al recordar que algún día su pesadilla se cumpliría y no le volvería a volver a ver. Ella haría lo mismo que su pesadilla, le pediría que le llevara con el pero sabía la respuesta.

Con las puntas de los dedos sintió algo húmedo, rápidamente interrumpió el beso un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto molesto y aunque no se notara un tono preocupado.

Los dos se incorporaron sentados uno frente el otro. Ella agacho la mirada para que no viera su miedo en sus ojos. Le sujeto del mentón para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Allí lo comprendió todo, la luz se reflejaba y proyectaba directamente a esos dos zafiros que tanto le enloquecía, pero que nunca lo confesaría.

-Nada, Espadachín.-le sonrió levemente, pero sus ojos le mentía.

Suspiro agotado de tantas tonterías. Ella rápidamente se colocó su máscara a conciencia y volvió a ser la misma Robin, seria y tranquila. Le beso en los labios de forma corta pero profunda.

-No deberías estar haciendo guardia.- le intento echar de su habitación de forma indiscreta.

-Tienes razón.- se levantó de la cama. –Buenas noches, mujer.- aprovecho la cercanía para que Robin le robara un beso como siempre, pero no hizo nada. Gruño molesto.-"Mujeres"-pensó mentalmente.

Por una vez que se ponía"pasteloso" con una mujer y mira lo que le pasaba, porque se tuvo que encaprichar de esa maldita mujer, pero era inevitable.

Ella estaba de espalda apunto de dormirse, realmente estaba cansada, Zoro estaba a punto de marcharse de la habitación, pero una vez en su vida dejo a un lado su orgullo y se acercó por detrás de ella y le abrazo. Sintió el aliento del espadachín en su nuca, erizándola la piel.

La cubrió bien del frio y a el también. Iba a preguntarle que hacía, pero no le permitió ni moverse.

-Que se encarga Usopp de mi guardia.- respondió a su pregunta muda.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno decía nada, la tormenta había cedido dejando paso a una lluvia fuerte, pero relajante aunque fuera imposible. Robin no podía cerrar los ojos por la culpa del espadachín. El silencio era incomodo, ninguno se dirigía la mirada, se daban la espalda, como si no se conocieran de nada.

-Haz la pregunta.-ordeno el espadachín cansado de tanta incomodidad.

Esto sorprendió a la morena, él era el único que conocía cuando algo le pasaba o debería preocuparse. Después de tanto tiempo Zoro estudio su comunicación no verbal, sus gestos, su pequeño temblor en los labios cuando mentía, forma de tocar su melena cuando algo le intimidaba. Pequeñas cosas que pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera, excepto para él.

-Si yo me fuera…-respiro profundamente. -¿Tú me echarías de menos?

-No.- lo medito por unos segundos antes de responder. Decidió decir la verdad.

-Ya entiendo.- no le dejo terminar. La obligo a voltearse y le robo un castro beso. No entendió nada.

-No te echaría de menos porque yo iría detrás tuya.- esto sí que lo sorprendió. -¿Tu llorarías?- entendió la pregunta. Si fuera al revés lloraría, una pregunta tonta ya que lo había soñado más de una vez. Ella no respondió y le abrazo para ocultar su vergüenza. –No sé qué has hecho conmigo, mujer. –ella elevo los hombros sin saber que había hecho.

El silencio volvió a dominar en la habitación. Robin se había quedado dormida o eso quería hacer creer al chico, mientras que Zoro jugaba con la melena de la chica, pensando en lo que realmente iba a decir. Quería decirlo pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Decirle, que lo que había sido una simple atracción, ahora era algo más.

-Mujer.-la llamo pero ella fingió seguir dormida. –Sé que estas despierta. Cada vez que duermes tu nariz tiembla levemente. –le mordió la nariz.

-¡AY,ZORO!-grito molesta con un tono infantil.- Estaba dormida.

-Si claro.- rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Te amo. –soltó rápidamente sorprendiendo a la morena.

Antes que pudiera responder, ella le beso respondiendo el sentimiento del chico. Le había costado mucho decir esas maltitas palabras que ahora parecía un tomate andante.

 **Fin…**

 **Bueno, quería publicarlo para san Valentín pero no he llegado a tiempo porque tenía que hacer muchos trabajos y exámenes y no me ha dado tiempo para nada. Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por vuestros apoyo en esta historia.**

 **Lo siento si hay falta de ortografía.**

 **Bss y abrazos.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo en este fic, espero que también sigáis animando este fic.**


End file.
